Why the Good Die Young
by Johnnycake EDR
Summary: 2 oneshots...one based on Johnny, and the other a poem...
1. Why The Good Die Young

**I had this in my head for a while...i guess it's a break from my usual Mary-Sue bashing thing...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders by S. E. Hinton...if I did...well...let's not go there... :)**

**

* * *

**

Why the Good Die Young

No.

It just can't be...he's gone. I guess I can't really grasp that fact. He doesn't deserve to die...it didn't seem like his time...

16? Only 16 years he lived, and throughout most of those years he has been...well...afraid. Even before the beating he got from the Socs, he was quiet. His parents mainly his father -no...father's too strong a word for that man- had beaten him, whether he was drunk or not. His mom wasn't much help to his self esteem either. I wish I'd let ol' Two-Bit cuss at her now that I think about it. Well...maybe not. He doing that would only confirm her beliefs that we're all bad...i wish that stereotype will fade away...i guess it will eventually...eventually...

The gang-I think, knew how bad off Johnny had been, but never truly understood the pain in his black eyes. Dally took it the worst. But that was after... after he had nothing to live for...after he lost the one person he cared about. I guess he isn't invincible as he led on...to him, Johnny was like the calm water soothing out Dally's flame. I haven't been the same either...no one in the gang did...but we will eventually stop mourning and move on...I think Johnny never wanted that much attention to put them off their daily life style...i guess he never knew how much he meant to the gang...

I can see Johnny now...he died like a martyr...but different somehow. I remember he said that the kids' lives were worth more then his. A life for five...our sadness for their parent's happiness...

It was worth it.

Johnny still keeps me in awe when I think about when I was readin' the book; 'Gone with the Wind' to him. He was...well...very good at getting the meaning out of things that the author meant to have been recognized in the pages.

Now that I think about it more, I guess Johnny always did stay gold, in his own way. God, I guess, has a plan for everybody. Darry hit me so that I would bring Johnny to the park. Bob, the Soc, told David to drown me so Johnny would kill him. And then...the church. We were at the church for a reason...to save the kids...maybe they will do great things...but then again...my imagination gets away with me alot.

I can imagine Johnnycake; heavy long black greased hair, big black eyes, has jeans jacket, his faded jean pants, tennis shoes, black T-shirt, and a scar you can never miss, lost in a crowd of white-clad and winged angel up in the sky.

Johnathan Cade...an angel

Dally...Golly, I didn't think I'd live to see the day when I called Dallas Winston an angel...i need to stop smokin'...well...for all we know, he could be God in a rough hoodlum's body. Maybe even Johnny...

Now I know...

Now I know why the good die young.

The good die young to let those titled 'bad' see light.

Well, Dallas Winston...I guess you saw Johnny Cade's golden light...

**

* * *

Ya I know...kinda bad, but I had this in my head for a while...sry it's so short. plz review :)**


	2. An Angel and a Demon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton...otherwise i wouldn't be writing this disclaimer...**_

**_Thanks to:_**

**Lisa1990**

**AngelJewl16**

_**For reviewing :)**_

**

* * *

**

An Angel and a Demon

_Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston_

_An Angel and a Demon_

_Hair of black and hair of blond_

_Opposite people that share a bond_

_The Prey and the Hunter_

_The Dog and the Monster_

_The Moon and the Sun_

_The Scared and the Done_

_The Quiet and the Loud_

_The Loner and the Crowd_

_The Hurt and the Hard_

_The Cut and Unscarred_

_Two ends of a chain_

_Two people living in pain_

_Two people, anywhere but home_

_Two people living on the the streets they roam_

_An Angel and a Demon, looking over each other_

_They think each other like a brother_

_The Angel and the Demon, brothers by bond_

_Hair of black and hair of blond_

_**

* * *

I was just thinking about how opposite the two are...and I guess this is what I came up with :) Plz R&R...**_


End file.
